Selfishness
by rcr
Summary: Sasuke Breaks Hinata's Heart.She finally gets over him.Hinata is then informed that she is engaged with the Kazekage.NO one knows but Hiashi,he counsil members,Hinata,the Kazekage,the Hokage and the Anbu that will take Hinata to Suna.Sasuke happens to be
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto**

**Warning:** Horrible spelling and grammar

**Summary: **Sasuke and Hinata had been dating for 3 months but They break up because HInata doesn't want to take their relationship to 'the next level'. Hinata suffers for a while but finally gets over it. Hinata is then informed that she will be wed to the Kazekage and will not be heir anymore. No one knows this but the Hyuuga leader, the main house, the Kazekage, Hokage, Hinata and the Anbu that will escort her to Suna. Well guess who is in the Anbu, escorting Hinata? Yes, Sasuke! He doesn't take the news very well though.

**AN:** This Story story will start and fallow through with SasuHina, then at the end it will be GaaHina. That will be the end of the first part of the fic. Then I will start the sequel, which will Start GaaHina and end SasuHina? (Depends...If you guys don't end up hating him), where there will be more drama, and maybe...a death. Hinata and Sasuke are 16, while Gaara is 17.

**SELFISHNESS**

**Chapter 1**

The end

Hinata and Sasuke had been dating over 3 months now. Things thought didn't seem to be going well.

After 2 months of dating, Sasuke had wanted to take their relationship to 'the next level'. Hinata of course refused, this causing the avenger's fury. He continued pestering her about the matter, not giving up hope that she would fall; he was mistaken. If he was persistent, she was even more.

Today was the end of their relationship.

-o-0-O-0-o-

"Well?" Sasuke, from the inside of his 'home', held the door open.

"...What?" Hinata seemed to have been snapped out of her thoughts. Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed with annoyance. He waved his left hand in circular motion, showing his impatience, letting Hinata know that she needed to hurry up and make up her mind.

"I..." She knew he was growing impatient by the way his index finger was tapping the door he was holding.

"Sigh, Hinata...sigh" Once again Sasuke rolled his eyes but decided to give Hinata more time.

Hinata stood outside the Uchiha compound, an ongoing war going inside her head. Sasuke had brought her to the front of his so called home: an abandon complex filled with hunting memories. Once in front of the complex had Sasuke brought up the troublesome, conflicting issue. She was given a choice: Step up their relationship to the next level or end their relationship.

"I..." Hinata's eyes started wondering, shifting from one place to another, avoiding his look. "...s-sorry Sasuke...I...I can't do-"

"Whatever," Sasuke was more than pissed. "I guess our relationship ends here." He then slammed the door to Hinata's face.

Hinata stood there speechless, still not able to completely grasp the whole situation.

_'He trully ended our relationship.' _Hinata was in quite some shock. Sasuke slammed the door at her face, as if she was...as if she never meant anything to him_. 'Maybe I never trully never meant anything to him. Maybe he was just using me, wanting only my body and not my heart, my love or my soul. How...how could I be such a fool?'_

She slowly started retreating, leaving the haunting compound behind, along with Sasuke.

-0-O-0-

-Inside the Uchiha complex-

Sasuke stormed off to his room, destroying anything that stood in his way. Huffing. Finally, reaching his room, he forcefully slided the door open. He stomped into his room, looked around and saw the bottle of wine, the two glass cups and a red rose set on top of the drawer, next to his bed. His whole plan had gone down the drain.

He walked up to the drawer and looked at the things laying neatly on top, then he looked at his bed. Empty. His Sharingan unconsciously activated as anger started rising once again.

_'Damn it!'_ He kicked the drawer, making it wobble a bit. The glass cups tilted over but the bottle of wine remained standing; this angered the Uchiha more, and her threw everything that was on the drawer to the floor. Crash 

_'It was not suppose to be like this...she was supposed to say yes. I was sure of this.' _ Sasuke pressed his face into his left hand in desperation. _'She said no even though our relationship was on the line. I mean...I was going to dump her a few days after we slept together but I didn't even get the chance to see upclose or explore her body.'_

Sasuke let go of his face, slowly he climbed his bed and burried his head in his pillow.

She was the one that he had always wanted to bed since his teenage hormones started acting up. He like the fact that she was never after him, unlike the rest, never showing interest (because she had none); always modest, and quiet; she was different from the rest of the girls in town...she was a big turn on.

Her well cover body made him want to be the first to discover the curves hidden underneath.

No, at first he didn't like her or loved her...he still doesn't. At first it was just curiosity, amusement, then it turn into lust as he started noticing and observing her more. He became infatuated with her, wanting her, desiring her; her body and only that.

He could have any girl, any body he wanted in his bed, yet he wanted none but hers; the unobtainable, the unreachable. She was to be blamed for the inexhaustible nights, wanting her, her body, wanting it next, beneath him.

---

One day Naruto had told him that he was going to ask Hinata out. Sasuke was full of jealousy. He knew Hinata liked Naruto and would accept his invitation, then accept to be his girlfriend, and finally freely sleep with him. Naruto would have the chance to be Hinata's first, that he couldn't take.

He wanted to have Hinata before anybody else did. He wanted to be the first to discover the secrets of her body. After that he could care less. First he needed her body or else he would never be in peace.

_"She is going out with somebody already." _

_"What?" Naruto gave him a suspicious look, "I don't believe you!" he screamed as he pointed an accusive finger at him. "You just don't want me to be happy at all. You are an egoistic bastard, that is what you are! I won't let you ruin my life, I am asking Hinata out!" Naruto then stormed off._

_Sasuke sneered and left in search of Hinata as well._

Sasuke had reached Hinata first and had asked her out on a 'friendly' date. She hesitated at first but she finally said yes. He smirked when he saw Naruto's face as he witness their date. Naruto had believed that Hinata was going out with him and had no chance. Getting rid of Naruto was simple, the hard part was getting Hinata to be his girlfriend.

---

In a way he also wanted her to fall for him, to be part of his fan-club. That is after he had gotten what he wanted and dumped her. He wanted her to continue loving him and suffer at his rejection. A boost to his ego. He needed to add her name to the long list of fan-girls. She was hard to obtain, and still loved Naruto while dating him, so in a way he wanted her to suffer; for him, she had to suffer when she finally fell in love with him and then realized he had been using her.

The problem was that she didn't love him, yes he was aware that she still had feeling for the dobe.

_'Damn it I ruined all my hard work! Aagghh!' _ He got out of bed and headed out his room and out the Uchiha complex. He needed time to think.

She didn't love him and rejected him. He couldn't let that slip, she was nobody to reject him, he was going to have his way, he was going to humiliate her. Now he wanted to make her suffer for the trouble she put him through, for making him feel weak and lustful, towards her.

_'Hmph, if she things that I will be affected by this, she is wrong. I will show her that I give a damn, that she never meant anything to me.' _Sasuke walked through the streets of Konoha, thinking.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: What do you think about it. This is one of my new fics. I decided to make Sasuke-bastard mean...again. yeah, don't flame, if you don't like it. I've been under so much pressure from work and preparations for college. Writting fics helps me relax because I love reading reviews and comments.

Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Do I really have to tell you to review? If you like the fic, review, if you didn't then don't. Thnks.


	2. Marriage

**I do not own Naruto**

**Warning:** Horrible spelling and grammar

**Summary: **Sasuke and Hinata had been dating for 3 months but They break up because HInata doesn't want to take their relationship to 'the next level'. Hinata suffers for a while but finally gets over it. Hinata is then informed that she will be wed to the Kazekage and will not be heir anymore. No one knows this but the Hyuuga leader, the main house, the Kazekage, Hokage, Hinata and the Anbu that will escort her to Suna. Well guess who is in the Anbu, escorting Hinata? Yes, Sasuke! He doesn't take the news very well though.

**AN:** This Story story will start and fallow through with SasuHina, then at the end it will be GaaHina. That will be the end of the first part of the fic. Then I will start the sequel, which will Start GaaHina and end SasuHina? (Depends...If you guys don't end up hating him), where there will be more drama, and maybe...a death. Hinata and Sasuke are 16, while Gaara is 17.

**SELFISHNESS**

**Chapter 2**

**Marriage**

AN: O.K., so I will be skipping tons of details to get to the good stuff faster. So please understand that the story will go fast.

**Last chapter:**

She didn't love him and rejected him. He couldn't let that slip, she was nobody to reject him, he was going to have his way, he was going to humiliate her. Now he wanted to make her suffer for the trouble she put him through, for making him feel weak and lustful, towards her.

_'Hmph, if she things that I will be affected by this, she is wrong. I will show her that I give a damn, that she never meant anything to me.' _Sasuke walked through the streets of Konoha, thinking.

-

* * *

- 

Two weeks had almost passed since Sasuke and Hinata broke up. Everytime Sasuke saw Hinata he would ignore her and act as if she wasn't there or humiliate her infront of others. Even though Hinata didn't love him she felt hurt. She had thought Sasuke really did love her and in a way started falling in love with him, but not completely. What Sasuke did, proved to her that he was a worthless jerk.

Sasuke started dating other girls as soon as they had broken up and always seemed to be anywhere Hinata was; showing off his new conquests. Hinata did as much as she could to avoid Sasuke but no matter what, she contiued bumping into him who was always with a random girl. She tried ignoring him as well, to prove to him that she didn't care what he did and woudn't be affected if he dated other girls. She was a Hyuuga and an heiress non the less. She wouldn't let him humiliate her.

Sasuke would pass by her on purpose with girls, wanting to show her that she never meant anything to him. Yet, he became irritated as soon as she started showing that she didn't care and was not affected by his actions. He wanted her to suffer...since she had rejected him and hurt his ego.

-

* * *

- 

-In Suna-

"Hmn. So you are telling me that I will be marrying Hyuuga Hinata?" The Kazekage narrowed his eyes. He was not pleased at all with the news. "I don't even know her."

"Uh, yes you do Gaara." Tamari said, making the Kazekage glare at her. She gulped but continue. "Remember, four years ago, when you participated on the Chunnin exam? There was this Hyuuga girl that stood up to her cousin and was almost killed by him. She-"

"That weakling?" The Kazekage gaved a small huff and started walking toward the door.

Kankuro started getting pissed by his brother's actions, so he spoke without thinking. "You have no option in this Gaara. You will marry her-" Kankuro quickly stopped as he saw Gaara stop in his tracks. "I-I...I mean...its as a peace treaty between Suna and -"

"I know and I won't back away." Gaara hissed and then continue to exit the room, leaving behind his two siblings.

-

* * *

- 

Hinata came back home after training. She was tire, all she wanted to do was take a shower and go to sleep. As she was passing by the kitchen, Hanabi spotted her and went after her.

"Hinata," Hanabi ran up to Hinata. "father wants to see you." Hinata sighed and thanked Hanabi before heading to her father's office.

---

-Knock, Knock-

"Come in." Hiashi said behind the door. Hinata slowly slided the door open and entered inside. Hiashi looked up from his desk and told Hinata to sit with a hand signal. Hinata closed the door before going to sit infront of her father.

"Hanabi told me you wanted to see me." Hinata said in a low voice.

"-sigh- Yes. I just wanted to inform you that you are going to be married to the Kazekage...soon." Hiashi waited to see Hinata's reaction to the news. He knew that the decision had been made so suddenly and Hinata would not like it a bit. He saw his daughter's eyes widen for a brief momment, then close, as if she was thinking about the current situation. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"...Father...if I am to marry the Kazekage...that means that I will-"

"It means that you will be leaving to Suna and will no longer be the Hyuuga heiress." He looked at his daughter and saw that she lowered her gaze. "You should be honored...becoming the Kazekage's wife is a great honor you have been priviledge with."

"When?" Hiashi didn't understand her sudden question.

"What do you mean Hinata?" Hiashi asked.

Hinata looked up. "When will I marry him?"

Hiashi took a deep breath before answering. "A week."

Hinata slowly got up and started heading toward the door, only to be stopped by her father's words. "You will be leaving in 2 days, since the wedding will take place in Suna. No one from the Hyuuga clan will be able to go since we are all busy on that day. Also...don't tell anyone about this wedding. It must be well kept for your own safety; we don't want anyone to go after you, not just for your Byakugan but also for being the Kazekage's bride. --- Tsunade will make sure to provide the best escort for you. --- You may go now." Hiashi then started working on some of his paper work as if Hinata wasn't even there. Hinata stood there for a momment before nodding and then quickly exiting the room.

Once she exited the room she ran to her room as fast as she could, tears rolling down her face. _'Why me?'_ She dropped to her bed as soon as she arrived to her room. She muffled her cries on her pillow until she finally fell asleep.

Hinata's life seemed to be going from worst to worst. First it was Sasuke, then it was this...the marriage. Well, in a way the marriage did not affect her that much. The marriage would only free her from Konoha and her family. Yet, this marriage showed Hinata once more that her family didn't care about her at all. She was alone, nobody cared or loved her. Her family never showed any feeling of care or love toward her. Naruto never showed any interest in her, his eyes were always set on Sakura. Her teammates loved her and protected her always, which made her feel better. When Sasuke had shown some interest, she thought that maybe she was wrong. She thought that she was able of being loved. Then, he showed his true self and she was devasted. Now, her father just proved that no one cared for her at all.

She was devasted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I should have Sasuke's reward by Monday or Tuesday (since I had to make some changes on the chapter).

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

O.K. So on the next chapter, Hinata will be heading to Suna and will be surprised to know that Sasuke is one of the Anbu that is escorting her to Suna. Sasuke will approach Hinata and tries to convince her not to marry the Kazekage. Will she listen to him? The next chapter will be more detailed since that is where I wanted to get quickly.

Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review

P.S.: I would also like you to check a fic from BoredAzn. Its called **Complicated Love. **If you are a fan of Harry Potter, specially if you like Draco Malfoy (Which I do), they you should read this. ITs a crossover of Harry Potter and Naruto. Its a crack pairing, DracoHina. Hehehe, I really like it. You should read it and give it a chance. O.K. I am gone.


	3. Anbu Squad

**I do not own Naruto**

**Warning:** Horrible spelling and grammar

**Summary: **Sasuke and Hinata had been dating for 3 months but They break up because HInata doesn't want to take their relationship to 'the next level'. Hinata suffers for a while but finally gets over it. Hinata is then informed that she will be wed to the Kazekage and will not be heir anymore. No one knows this but the Hyuuga leader, the main house, the Kazekage, Hokage, Hinata and the Anbu that will escort her to Suna. Well guess who is in the Anbu, escorting Hinata? Yes, Sasuke! He doesn't take the news very well though.

**AN:** This Story story will start and fallow through with SasuHina, then at the end it will be GaaHina. That will be the end of the first part of the fic. Then I will start the sequel, which will Start GaaHina and end SasuHina? (Depends...If you guys don't end up hating him), where there will be more drama, and maybe...a death. Hinata and Sasuke are 16, while Gaara is 17.

**SELFISHNESS**

**Chapter 3**

**Anbu Squad**

**------**

**-A day before leaving to Suna- IN THE MORNING-**

Hinata walked around Konoha one last time. She didn't know how long it would be since she would return to her home town, so she was going to enjoy every minute of her last walk.

She started walking aimlessly, when her mind started wondering off. _'Gaara...I remember him.' _Just thinking about the memories she had of Gaara made her have goosebumps. _'Naruto talk greatly of him though, so perhaps he might not be that bad. Hopefully.' _Soon enough Hinata was not aware of her sorroundings as she continue walking slowly through the streets. _'I mean...If Gaara was a threat to my life, my family wouldn't send me to my death. --- '_ Hinata remember her father's words to her, how he showed her perfectly well that he didn't care about her. She cringed at the thought that her father would marry her off to Gaara on purpose. _'But, they wouldn't...because...well...because once I marry Gaara and leave to Suna, I will not be the heir anymore. That way, Hanabi or Neji could be heir and they would have gotten rid of me.' _ Hinata nodded her head, confirming her hope, assuring herself that her family was not endangering her life on purpose.

All of the sudden she was pulled out of her thoughts as she felt herself being spinned around by her arm with so much force. She gasped when she saw that Sasuke had been the one that had forced her to turned around while walking. When she was over her shock she looked at his face for a momment, before drifting her sight to her arm; the arm that Sasuke's hand was gripping tight.

Sasuke's face showed an annoyed look, perhaps anger. Hinata didn't know why, but she would much rather look at her arm than his face.

"S-Sasuke...what-"

"What the hell is your deal, eh Hinata?" Sasuke aked as his grip on her arm tighten.

Hinata's eyes widened with his comment. "Excuse me?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Oh, please, stop pretending like you don't know what I am talking about." He gaved a small pull to her arm, bringing her closer to him, not caring if he was hurting her. "You think you are all that, don't you? Ignoring me and-"

"Sasuke let go, you are hurting me." Hinata whined as she tried to free her arm from his hurtful hold.

A small smirk replaced his frown in an instant as he heard Hinata. "It hurts? --- Good, I am happy it hurts you. Maybe now you can feel how much you hurted me that day. I thought I meant something to you Hinata, but I guess I was wrong." His face was now stern. "If I had meant something to you, even just a bit, you would have accepted my offer."

Hinata at first felt guilty but then she was enraged by his final words. "So you are saying that I needed to sleep with you in order to show my love? As if it was a must? No, Sasuke. I don't need to sleep with anyone to show my love."

"It was a way for me to know that you trully loved me, that you were mine. Don't my feelings count, Hinata?" Sasuke asked, his voice filled with anger.

"Don't my feelings count, Sasuke?" Hinata responded back with a shallow laugh. "You only think of yourself Sasuke but never of me. You are selfish. --- I am joyous that I didn't commit the mistake of sleeping with you."

Sasuke huffed and quickly released her arm. _'Bitch_.' He knew what she had said was true, but he was damn if he would allow someone like her to say all of this to him. "No, _sweatheart_, it was actually me who didn't commit the mistake of sleeping with a useless and worthless trash like you." He noticed how his words actually impacted Hinata. He knew well that most of her clan treated her as trash, and that she in a way always got affected by that. So, if she would not break one way, he would break her through another way. "Hmph, you are not even worth my time." With a smirk on his pale face, he turned around and walked away from Hinata; cursing her, as well as himself.

---

Sasuke started walking toward the Hokage's tower, since he had been called. At that momment he was not in the best mood, but what could he do. The confrontment he had with Hinata earlier was all her fault, if only she had not ignored him.

_flashback (in Sasuke's perspective):_

Sasuke was walking down an empty street of Konoha, the Hokage had sent for him, so he was on his way to meet her. On his way, he noticed Hinata walking towards him. He felt anger rise as he looked how calmed she looked. She was not suffering, she wan't sad, she wasn't even showing any signs that she was depressed and that, irritated him greatly. They were broken up, she should be suffering, crying, begging him and groveling before him. Yet, there she was, walking calmly through the street, not even glancing at him. She was ignoring him, he was sure of it, and this was proven when she passed him without giving him a glance or talking to him.

He stopped dead on his tracks and looked back at Hinata's retreating form with narrowed eyes._ 'She slip out of my hands...and now she even ignores me, as if nothing happened. I thought she would have been after me, begging me to take her back, to forgive her and willing to do anything to be with me. I thought I would have her in my bed in little while after we broke up...but damn is she a stubborn little...she was suppose to say yes, she was supposed to be mine.' _He then went up to her and grabbed her by the arm and spinned her around, so that she would face him. It was at that instant that he took his chances and tried to see if he could convinced Hinata to change her decision about sleeping with him.

_End of flashback._

Too bad he wasn't able to change her mind, but only made things worst.

"Damn her." Sasuke mumbled out of anger. He still wanted her but she was just too hard to get and that was getting him fustrated. '_Why this girl? Why her? Why doesn't she just give in? I want her to give in, I want her badly. Sigh. --- Hmph, I am obsess over someone worthless, I guess I am giving her some kind of value.' _

In no time Sasuke arrived at the Tower, walk through the double-door entrance and headed up the stairs towards Tsunade's office.

---

-Knock Knock Knock-

"Come in." Tsunade's voice comanded from the inside of her office.

Sasuke immediately put on his Anbu mask before opening the door and coming inside the office. In reality, he never knew why he had to wear the anbu mask in town; with his hairstyle, everyone knew it was him.

"Hokage." Sasuke gaved a very low and forceful bow. In Sasuke's mind, he was was an Uchiha and because of that, he shouldn't bow to anyone; but as an Anbu, he was forced to bow and show respect to the Hokage.

"Ah, Sasuke, always coming on the last minute." Tsunade said as she sighed.

Behind the mask, Sasuke frowned, he knew it was useless to wear an Anbu mask...but regulations are regulations. "I am here, am I not?"

Tsunade gaved him a distasteful smile before throwing a scroll at him. Sasuke caught it without a sweat and opened it in that instant; he read the contents of the scroll. After a few seconds of reading, his body went tense, this Tsunade didn't even notice since she was pouring some sake into her tea cup.

Sasuke read the scroll once more to make sure he had not misread it, yet the scroll said the same thing. He looked up from the scroll and looked at Tsunade. "Hinata is getting married?" He asked.

Tsunade was already taking some sips from her 'tea' cup when Sasuke asked the question. She put the cup down and looked at Sasuke. "Yes, she is. The marriage was necesarry to show that we are willing to trust Suna and that we expect the same from them. To sum it up...its a part of a peace treaty." Tsunade noticed Sasuke head tilting down a bit, as if thinking or sulking. This got her a bit curious. "Why did you ask?"

Sasuke's head immediatly went up and he looked straight towards the Hokage. "Don't I have the right to know? I am after all an Anbu and I want to do my best in my mission. For that, I need to know as much as I can about the mission." His firm answer convinced the Hokage, even though the answer Sasuke gaved was not true at all.

"Smart ass." Tsunade whispered under her breath. "Very well, so I guess I'll tell you. Lets see...well, Hinata will be escorted to Suna."

"That information is already in the scroll." Sasuke said with anger. That was not what he wanted to know, he wanted to know who Hinata was marrying. _'Maybe she will marry an old man...if she does..then he will not be able to please Hinata, then I could-...NO! NONONONO! I have to be her first! She has to be mine before anyone else.'_

"Sigh...You, along with four more Anbu will escort her in a carriage." The Hokage paused for a momment before continuing, "Of, course, thanks to me, there is a carriage, since Hiashi wanted to send Hinata walking all the way to Suna. He didn't even want to spend money on the carriage for the trip. That damn bastard, treating his daughter as nothing. I tried to convince him that it wouldn't look good if Hinata arrived all muddy and messed up; that it would affect the treaty. So he finally agreed to pay for the carriage. Oh, I swear I hate that man, you cann-"

"I am not here to listen to gossip...Hokage. " Sasuke said, interupting the ranting.

The Hokage coughed a bit and tried to focus. "Don't interupt me when I am talking, ever again." She narrowed her eyes, letting Sasuke know that she was serious. "You guys will pick her up at the gate of the Hyuuga complex and head off to Suna. Her eyes are very valuable and someone might want to try something. That is why we are sending 5 Anbus, 4 on horse and one inside the carriage with her, so that no one dares to go near Hinata. Once you all arrive at Suna, you all will stay there until she gets married. You must protect her in Suna as well, never leave her out of your sight. Once she is married, the Kazekage can take care of her; only then can you guys come back."

"Who is she marrying?" Sasuke asked, causing the Hokage's brow to rise. "I need to know, so that we don't hand her over to the wrong person."

"UhmHmn. She is getting married to the Kazekage, Gaara. You know him , so there should be no problems."

Sasuke nodded his head and left the office with all of his questions answered.

-0-

-The next morning at the entrance gate of the Hyuuga complex.-

Five Anbu members stood outside the gate, four sitting on their horses as one leaned on the carriage.

"Hey Sasuke, you look different today. Why don't you have your usual hairstyle?" One Anbu asked the guy that was leaning against the carriage.

A huff could be heard under the mask, which meant Sasuke was mad. "When we are in our Anbu uniform, you are not allowed to call me by my name."

"Geez, man, chill...sorry." The guy that asked backed away the horse little by little.

In deed, Sasuke had not fixed his hair as usual. He had let it loose, letting it cascade over his mask. He was sure that Hinata would refuse of make a fuss if she knew he was one of her Anbu; specially with what happened yesterday.

He started thinking about Hinata and Gaara; mostly their marriage. Gaara was a young and powerful man...really handsome...not that_ he _thought that! He had heard woman praise Gaara's looks; this bother him because then, that might mean that Hinata might take an interest in Gaara and that was definately not good for him. Yet, Gaara was famous for being 'a monster'. Perhaps Gaara might reject Hinata or treat her badly, then, he would come to the rescue and comfort her in the best way he knew...bedding her.

O.K...scratch the last part out. There was no way Gaara could reject the girl Sasuke was currently looking at.

Hinata had come out of the gate, some male servants had brought her baggage outside and then gone inside the gate, closing it shut. She stood there, looking so innocent and weak, almost begging to be protected. The way her hair had been styled, the way she had a bit of black eyeshadow, making her eyes more noticable; the way her lips were crimson red, which did wonders, since it did a great combination with her white snow skin...hmn...those lips looked soo kissable; her clothing was hugging her frame perfectly.

"Phew! Now which lucky guy is marrying her again?" One Anbu asked another.

"The Kazekage. He sure is a lucky bastard isn't he?" Another answered in a whisper.

"If you ask me, the Kazekage is lucky to be marrying her **AND** to be able to bed her...I mean...look at her...just imagine she has no clothes on." All the Anbu guys, including the carriage driver and Sasuke, who couldn't help but listen to their conversation, looked at Hinata and then pictured her with no clothes on. The Anbu guys were in some kind of trance as they let their imagination go wild, that is, until one of them cough, got off his horse and then walked, along with his horse up toward the gate. Two more Anbu fallowed his example and headed toward the gate, towards Hinata. Sasuke didn't make a move, he just stayed there, leaning on the carriage.

"Lady...we are your Anbu squad and we will escort you to Suna." Hinata was startled a bit by the horse but yet smiled and bowed a bit. "Allow me to help you with your luggage." The Anbu member then handed his horse to another Anbu, before picking four suitcases. Another Anbu bowed to her before picking up the last five suitcases. "Thank you." Hinata said to both males, as well at the one who was holding the horses. Hinata then started walking towards the carriage which was in front of her, about 15 feet away.

As she neared the carriage, she noticed an Anbu leaning on the carriage, who suddenly straighten up and open the door for her; helping her get inside with such gentleness. "Thank you." She was answered with a simple nod and then Anbu climbed inside the carriage as well. Hinata got a bit nervous when he got inside the carriage, since he closed the door and the windows were close; leaving only the light of a small lightbulb, sticking from the top. She was afraid, since no one from outside could see what was going on inside. "Ah...excuse me but...are you suppose to be inside here?" Once more she was answered with a nod. "Oh...O.K." Hinata then looked away from him and stared into nothing, feeling quite uncomforatble.

After a minute or so, the carriage started moving. She immidiately turned towards the Anbu who she noticed started doing some hand signs as as soon as the movement started. Her eyes widen a bit and her hands lifted up to her tremblings lips. 'What is he doing? Is he an enemy? Is he trying to kidnap me for my eyes or because I will become the Kazekage's wife?'

She saw the Anbu make the last hand sign and put his right hand on the carriage wall, making the inside of the carriage glow for a second before returning back to normal. She looked at him with fearful eyes, "W-What...what did y-you do?"

He turned to look at her for a while before answering, "Privacy...we need some privacy, don't you think so?"

Her eyes widen as she realized who it was. "S-Sasuke!"

Sasuke removed his mask, revealing a smirk plaster on his face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Hey, I didn't have to recheck my work on this...Anyways, I hope you enjoy it. I tried to make it a bit longer than usual, since I think you all deserve it, because I kept all of you waiting for so long. I really don't know when I will update the rest but I will eventually will. Just wait for me.

Review REVIEW Review REVIEW


End file.
